Maybe Love is the Reason Why
by Claire Napier
Summary: COMPLETE. A FaustYoh: Yoh and Faust face complications when it comes to realization of love and dealing with the aftermath. There is a sequel titled Michiyuki Rated T for Shonen Ai.
1. Minor Annoyances

_Note: If you no likey yaoi stuff, then that's your problem from here on out. Rated T for Language and Slight Yaoi content in later chapters._

_Copyright: I don't own Shaman King, but OH if I did . . . _MUHAHAHAAH!

_P.S. For those of you who don't know . . . Yaoi is boy love . . . Catch my Drift?_

_New Chapters will be submitted later, PROMISE! But . . . If no one wants new chapters then I won't . . . Please enjoy, "Maybe Love is the Reason Why" and Please Comment afterwards. _

_Love and the fondest wishes,_

_Victoria Faust_

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Faust sat quietly in his room, experimenting with his tools. He had to make sure they all worked properly. Ren was sick and he wasn't going to get any better if the doctor's tools were defective.

_Tap, Tap, Tap._

Faust looked up from his surgery table.

_Tap, Tap, Tap._

"What the hell . . . " He pushed his chair back and opened up his door. He poked his head out the door and looked for the source of the noise. Silence. He turned back and shut the door. He had work to do! He had no time for silly distractions.

He sat back down and began to experiment with his scalpel. _Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap._

Faust looked annoyed. However, he ignored it. _Hey, maybe if I ignore it . . . it will go away!_

_Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap. _

The noise got slightly louder. _Ignore it, ignore it, ignore it . . . _

_TAP, TAP, TAP, TAP!_

Faust threw down his scalpel.

"DAMNIT ALL!" He stormed out of his room and walked haughtily down the hall.

"When I find the person who's making that damn noise..." Faust pushed open Yoh's door without knocking.

"God...Damn...It...All." Faust muttered.

Yoh was sitting at his desk, tapping his pencil on the table. He turned.

"Faust?" Yoh looked startled.

"You're the source...of that damn tapping..." Faust said, annoyed.

Yoh looked at his pencil and then back to Faust. Faust's eyes were brimming with anger. Yoh decided that talking wasn't the best idea right now.

_He's mad at me...My crush is mad at me..._ He felt like crying.

"Yoh..." Faust sounded angry at first, but then he took a breath, "...Nevermind."

Faust turned on his heel and walked back down the hall.

Yoh waited until he heard Faust's door slam until he started to cry.

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF


	2. You Made Me Bleed

_Note: Hello again! Yea, you guessed it! Chapter 2 of "Maybe Love is The Reason Why" fanfare Hehe! I know what you're all thinking, "_When is she gonna get to the YAOI!"_ But don't worry my friends, The Yaoi is making it's first appearance next chapter (Longer might I add) So fear not! Enjoy! And please comment afterwards!_

_Yours Always,_

_Victoria Faust_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King...but oh I wish I did!_

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Faust sat down again at his table. But, However much he tried, he couldn't concentrate. All he could thing about was Yoh.

_I yelled at him! Damn!_ Faust buried his face in his hands. Thank god everyone but Anna, Yoh, and himself were out, he wanted no one to see him like this.

He regretted yelling. He regretted being so easily annoyed. He regretted being angry at everything, all the time.

"I've defeated the whole purpose of love." He whispered.

Faust was not one for emotion. But, something just clicked every time Yoh entered his mind. Because of it, he sat, in the eerie, lonely, darkness of his room, silently weeping.

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Yoh felt utterly defeated and alone.

"Faust hates me. There's nothing to it, he really hates me."

He looked down at the letter he had been writing. There were now tear stains all across the (attempted) fancy lettering. Yoh glared in a mixture of sadness and anger at the letter.

"You were supposed to make things better between him and I, not make it worse!" He stated, tearily.

The letter seemed to lose all of it's love and turn into a sad, wet piece of trash. Yoh tossed it in the garbage bin and wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

"Yoh!" Anna yelled against the door.

Yoh frantically cleared his desk of his pictures of Faust. If Anna saw those, he would never hear the end of it. He cringed at the thought.

He ran around his room, aimlessly, while Anna pounded at the door.

_Bam, Bam, Bam!_

"YOH! LET ME IN!"

"Noooo!" Yoh yelled back, sounding frightened.

Suddenly, silence.

_Maybe she went away..._ Yoh stepped towards the door.

_TumptumptumptumptumptumpCRASH!_

Anna had kicked the door clean off it's hinges!

She stepped over the door.

"Why didn't you let me in, Yoh? Were you doing something that you shouldn't be do-..." She looked down.

"Yoh!"

Yoh lay motionless on the floor with a large, heavily bleeding gash across the top of his head. Anna covered her mouth with her hand. She had kicked the door into his head and for once in Anna's entire life, she cared.

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

"FAAAAUST!"

Faust jumped. _CRASH!_ Hesitantly, he looked down at his experiment. All of the pieces had fallen onto the floor, most of them broken. Faust shut his eyes.

_I didn't see that, I didn't see that..._ He opened one eye. Everything was still lying on the ground, shattered.

He angrily tore open the door and stomped out into the hall.

"WHAT!" Faust yelled. He glanced down the hall, catching Anna in the corner of his eye. He turned towards her.

"Mein Gott..."

Anna was sitting on the floor, head down. She was holding Yoh, sprawled , across her lap. Her hands were covered in blood.

"Please...do something." Anna said, sounding like she had done something unforgivably wrong.

"How...What...?" Faust stammered, eyes glued to Yoh's blood caked hair.

A tear fell down Anna's cheek. Faust was stunned.

"Solution NOW! I'll tell you what I did later..."

Faust picked Yoh up in his arms and rushed him back to the doctor's room. Faust felt cold. Like he had lost something. His coat was stained with blood, but Faust didn't seem to care at that moment.

_What Anna...did?_

He cleared the table in one swipe, causing everything left on the table to come crashing down. Just like his world. Setting Yoh down, he started getting everything he needed as quickly as possible.

While starting to work, he found himself thinking.

_God, please let him live. I can't live without him! Please...let him be alright...Please._

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

_Yep, that's it for now. I'll try to make my next chapter longer! I promise! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and Thank You for reading "Maybe Love is The Reason Why" please comment!_

_Love,_

_Victoria Faust_


	3. All Your Fault

_Note: Yes! I am back once again! And with me I bring the next chapter of "Maybe Love is The Reason Why"! Yay! This one is definitely longer and definitely more emotional! So I hope you enjoy it and look forward to the next chapter! Please comment afterwards! Thanks!_

_Love and Fond wishes,_

_Victoria Faust_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King and I don't get any profit from this, so suing me won't do a damn thing._

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Faust took a step back. Yoh was lying on his operating table, still unconscious. The sight of Yoh's blood made Faust sick. It wasn't the sight of the blood itself . . . it was the fact that it was Yoh's blood. The blood of a loved one. Faust had tried it all, nothing seemed to have worked. Yoh was barely breathing and the gash was worse than expected. The only thing that was good was that Yoh's head wasn't bleeding that badly anymore.

Faust grabbed a chair and sat down. All he could do was wait. He leaned his head against his arm. Suddenly, a rush of hot anger flowed through his body.

"What did you do?" Faust said quietly.

Anna looked up. She was sitting on the floor, holding her knees.

"I...I don't . . . " Anna murmured.

"JUST TELL ME DAMNIT!" Faust yelled, looking at Anna.

A look of shock appeared on her face. She spoke hesitantly.

"Well . . . I knocked on his door, he wouldn't let me in . . . so I . . . I" Her eyes filled with tears.

"What? What did you do?" Faust asked, leaning forward in the chair.

"I kicked the door open!" She blurted.

Faust leaned back, no expression on his face.

"I didn't know he was right there!" She cried, tears flowing.

Faust stood up.

Silence.

"Crying won't help Yoh. Go get some water." Faust said, his back to Anna.

Anna stood in silence.

"NOW!"

He heard her run out the door and down the hall. Faust turned his head toward Yoh. Still unconscious. Faust ran his fingers through Yoh's hair and smiled. How good this would feel if Yoh was awake.

"Faust?"

Faust quickly withdrew his hand and turned toward the door. Anna.

"What were you doing?" She asked, suspicious.

"Feeling his gash, it's doing better." He lied, almost perfectly.

"Oh okay, I brought the water." She said, her voice losing it's suspicious edge. "What is it for?"

Faust didn't answer.

_This is a whole different Anna, it's like she's lost the will to be controlling._

"Faust? I asked you, 'What is it for?' You still there?" Anna asked.

"Oh yes, um, it's for cleaning the blood and such off of Yoh's body." He said.

"Oh, should I do it?" Anna asked, trying to help.

"NO!" Faust answered back, a little too quickly.

Anna looked taken aback.

"I should do it because I will be more gentle and if anything goes wrong I can handle it."

"Okay . . . I'll wait out here." Anna left and shut the door.

Faust smiled. Peace at last. He looked at the water.

_Better get started._

He took a rag and dipped it in the water, it was warm.

_At least she did something right!_

Faust ran the ran down Yoh's neck, wiping the blood off as much as he could.

_This shouldn't be arousing . . . no. I can't do anything now. No, no no!_

Faust fought with his emotions as well as possible, trying to clean Yoh off without starting something. Yoh moved. Faust took his hands away.

"F-Faust?" Yoh said weakly.

_Fight it! Have some dignity man!_

Yoh turned his head. He saw Faust and smiled.

_Aw, screw dignity._

Faust dropped the cloth and kissed Yoh. Yoh breathed in sharply. Faust stopped quickly.

"Did I hurt you?" Faust asked, concerned.

"Of course not. Now kiss me." Yoh pulled Faust's jacket.

Faust leaned down and kissed Yoh, more passionately than before, being as gentle as he possibly could. It was difficult. The urge to pounce on Yoh and kiss him madly was unbearable.

Only did Faust break away for breath. Yoh's chest rose up and down rapidly and a furious blush had appeared on his cheeks. He closed his eyes.

"If only . . . I had . . . known." Yoh said between breaths. He looked over at Faust.

Faust had sat down and was holding his head in his hands.

"I-I'm so sorry Yoh." Faust choked out, getting teary.

"No! You didn't hurt me! I just have a massive headache . . . " Yoh massaged his head. Faust looked.

"Yoh! Don't!" Faust yelled.

Yoh looked down at his hand, horrified.

"What the hell? What happened?" Yoh asked, frantic.

"Well You had a little accident . . . okay a big accident. Anna kicked a door onto you and put a gash into your head. Nothing awfully serious happened though. Thankfully, she didn't crack your skull . . . You're very lucky." Faust explained.

"Yes, I'm very lucky, lucky to have you there to save me. Anna might have killed me if you weren't there to help." Yoh looked at Faust, sitting up.

"Yes, I suppose." Faust said, feeling the blush on his face intensify.

"Oh and Faust?" Yoh said, quietly.

"Hmm?"

"I lo- . . . " Yoh started.

Anna burst into the door.

"YOH! You're okay!" She hugged his neck. Yoh looked more shocked than ever.

_God! This girl is hugging me! It looks like Anna, sounds like Anna, feels like her even, but it can't be her! NO! She doesn't show emotion. It must be Tamao or someone else . . . _

"YOU SCARED THE HELL OUT OF ME!" Anna yelled, slapping Yoh across the face.

_Nope, definitely Anna_.

Anna rose her hand up to slap him again. Faust lunged forward and grabbed Anna's hand, midair.

"He needs rest, let me carry him to his room." Faust said, letting go of Anna.

Anna retreated and backed away.

"I'll pick up the door." She said, walking into the hall.

Faust walked over to Yoh and lifted him, carefully, off of the table. Yoh leaned against Faust's chest. He felt so warm and strong when Yoh felt so cold and weak. Faust blushed and smiled.

_Oh, Yoh . . . I'm so glad you're all right. My love._

Faust stepped into Yoh's room and set him down on his bed.

"You'll be able to walk in a few hours," Faust looked at the clock, " If it's six o'clock now . . . You'll be able to walk by eleven thirty. Okay? Not that I'm recommending it though." Faust walked to the doorway and walked through.

He turned his head to look. Yoh was already turned on his side, falling asleep. Faust chuckled, quietly.

He walked down the hall to the kitchen, where Anna was.

"He'll be okay. Just stay out of his room and when the others return, tell them he went for another one of your extreme runs. No one goes in, understand?" Faust said, hands in his coat pocket.

Anna nodded.

"Good." Faust turned and walked back down the hall to his room, making a stop in Yoh's doorway. He leaned against the frame and watched the brunette sleep. He was so beautiful. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Faust had to leave. It hurt to see Yoh in pain. Yoh's pain caused him pain. Faust walked into his room and shut the door.

He looked straight at his operating table. Yoh's blood stained the sheets. Upon seeing it, Faust slid down the wall and sat on the floor, a complete wreck, a shadow of the man he once was. Obsessed with the one thing he couldn't have. Yoh.

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

_sniffle Wow. Hope you liked this chapter and stay tuned for the next one! Thanks! Please comment!_

_Love,_

_Victoria Faust_


	4. Midnight Waltz

_Hey, I know I uploaded this already, but I caught a few of my mistakes and someone pointed one out to me (Thank you Moi Dix Mois!) So now it is more understandable. Hope you like this chapter!_

_Love,_

_Victoria Faust_

VFVFVFVFVFVF

Yoh sat up in his bed. He looked, panicking, around his room. Then, remembering what had happened before, he relaxed. Hesitantly, he touched his hand to the top of his head. He felt a surge of pain rush through his body, freezing up his every limb.

Suddenly, all at the same time, he was angry, sad, hurt, and worried. All of his feelings burst out at the same time in hot, angry tears. The first thought that crossed his mind was about Faust.

_Where is he? Shouldn't he be here by my side? Does he care?_

Yoh looked, tears still flowing, at the clock. It blinked "12:00 a.m.". He recalled Faust saying something about Yoh being able to walk at "11:30 p.m.". He also remembered Faust saying that he didn't want Yoh walking at all. Yoh considered this. He could listen to Faust and stay here or…he could disobey Faust and run the risked of being whopped on the head by Anna.

_I'll just go check on him…_

Yoh crept silently down the hall, ignoring his searing headache. But, if Anna heard or saw him, the headache would be twenty times worse.

Opening Faust's door as quietly as possible, he looked inside. He didn't see Faust anywhere. Yoh stepped in. He heard soft, rhythmic breathing coming from his left. Looking to the side he saw Faust slumped against the wall, asleep.

Yoh didn't know what to do. If he woke Faust up, Faust might get angry and Yoh didn't want Faust to get angry at him again. But...on the other hand, that position can't be comfortable.

Yoh knelt down beside Faust and looked at him. He was sleeping so peacefully. Yoh put his head on Faust's lap and shut his eyes.

Almost as soon as his head was rested on Faust's lap, Yoh had drifted into a dreamy state. So comforted and relaxed. His mind was so at ease, that his headache had gone.

VFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Faust opened his eyes and looked around. He laughed. He had slept off and on for almost three years, but never a whole night, and to think that he had fallen asleep on the floor of all places. He had almost forgotten sleep. It was so relaxing; all of your cares were gone. Faust tried to shift his legs to a more comfortable position, but he couldn't. He took a sharp breath.

_Oh hell, I'm paralyzed!_

He tried to shift again; it was then that he realized that there was something on him. Faust let out the breath he had unknowingly been holding. He wasn't paralyzed, but there was something on him. He just couldn't tell what it was, it being pitch black inside his room.

_What the hell, we don't own a dog. We don't have anything that could lie on your lap…_

He paused. There was one thing that could lie on Faust's lap in this house. Yoh. Faust put his hand down. His hand was resting on a head. He smiled gently.

_Yoh just doesn't know how to listen…_

Faust just stopped. It was probably around two in the morning or something like that.

_Yoh really should be in bed. With an injury like that…he needs sleep._

He gently picked Yoh up and took him back to his room. Yoh's eyes slowly opened.

"W-what..?" Yoh stuttered, sleepily.

"Shh…you need sleep." Faust answered, sadness coating his voice.

He set Yoh down in his bed and covered him up. Faust looked at him for a moment and then turned to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Yoh said, quietly.

"As much as I want to _mein liebe_… I can't stay." Faust whispered into the brunette's ear.

"Why?" Yoh asked.

"Because…I can't have you. You are off limits to me. Anna is your fiancée, so I….just can't." Faust whispered, walking away.

_Damn! Don't let the boy see you cry!_

"No. I'm not off limits! I chose who I am off limits to! Not Anna or Manta or anyone else!" Yoh said, his voice rising.

Faust felt the tears. They were threatening to fall and take his sanity with them.

"N-no, you can't do anything, Anna will have a fit." Faust said, voice shaking.

"Faust…are you crying?" Yoh asked.

"N-no…good night, Yoh. I'll see you in the morning." Faust said, trying to escape as quickly as possible.

"But, Faust! I really lo-…"

_Slap!_

Anna had slapped Faust as hard as she possibly could, leaving a red mark that was rapidly turning purple.

"FAUST!" Anna stood in the doorway, fuming.

_Damn. She found me._

"Weren't YOU the one who said he needed REST! Just how does making out with my fiancée qualify as REST?" Anna yelled, face turning bright red. Yoh opened his mouth to protest, but Faust _shushed_ him.

"I was just on my way out, so don't burst a blood vessel." Faust said coolly.

Anna watched Faust walk back down the hall and shut his door. Then she turned back to Yoh.

_Uh-oh…my turn._

"YOH! Just what were you doing?" Anna said inching toward Yoh.

"Trying to sleep. Good night." He said, turning over.

"You were obviously doing SOMETHING!" Anna protested.

"You know what? Whatever, Anna. I'll explain in the morning, I'm tired and I need to think." Yoh said.

Anna let out a frustrated moan and walked out the door.

Faust's words ran through Yoh's head over and over.

"_You are off limits to me…I can't have you."_

A tear fell down onto Yoh's pillow.

_The sound in his voice. Such pain. Why is it always innocent hearts that are broken? It's not…fair._

Yoh cried himself to sleep, saddened by the fact that it is always the innocent that pay.

VFVFVFVFVFVFVF


	5. Nosebleed

_Lalala, Hey it's me(again). I bring a short but sweet chapter. I know you all hate me because I leave you in the worst places! ;.; I'm so sorry! The next chapter will take awhile because there's a lot of story to tell, so I hope you're willing to wait. And I also hope that you'll be in for the long haul because this one's gonna take awhile to finish and something bad might hap-OOPS! I've already said too much! Thanks for being so great! Enjoy this chapter of "Maybe Love is The Reason Why"_

_Love,_

_Victoria Faust_

VFVFVFVFVFVFVF

Faust sat in the kitchen, rubbing his cheek, regretting the night before.

_I had to wake him up, I couldn't have just moved him to my bed...No wait, I probably would've been arrested if Anna saw THAT. But, I could've just left him there or woken him up or...Damn my cheek hurts!_

There was a knock and he turned his head. Anna stood in the doorway.

"Yoh's still asleep..." Anna said.

"Mmhmm." Faust mumbled, still rubbing his sore cheek. Anna sat at the opposite end of the table with Faust. Neither spoke.

"Damnit, Anna, why did you have to slap me so hard?" Faust asked, breaking the silence.

"Well, I..." Anna trailed off.

"You actually thought I was doing something,...didn't you?"

Anna nodded. Faust chuckled.

"Oh, good. That's great...Onto a different subject. When will everyone else be home?" Faust changed the subject, hoping it would never be brought up again.

"Oh, well..."

Faust heard loud, arguing voices outside. He looked at Anna.

"...They're here." Anna finished.

Yoh walked into the kitchen, hair askew.

"What did I miss?" Yoh said rubbing his head and yawning.

He looked at Faust. Faust stared back.

_Silence._

Suddenly, Faust stood up out of the chair. He looked at Yoh. He turned away and shook his head.

"I'm leaving." Faust said, putting on his hat, scarf, and coat.

Faust walked to the door and put his hand on the handle.

_WHAM!_

Ren threw the door open, hitting Faust in the face.

Yoh straightened up immediately.

"Faust!"

"No, Ren! That's miiiiiiiiiiiine! Get your own!" Horohoro protested, walking in the door after Ren, who was holding a burger.

Ren and Horohoro stopped and looked at Yoh and Anna. Yoh had a petrified look on his face. Anna looked guilty.

"Oh, hey guys!" Horohoro said, happily.

"Do you realize what you've done?" Yoh yelled.

"Let's see...We went to the convention...then we stayed for a few days, then..." Horohoro said.

"NO! Screw you!" Yoh ran to the door and peeled it away from the wall.

Faust stood there with a red face and a bloody nose.

A tear ran down Faust's face.

_Such pretty tears._

"AAGH! Faust! You're bleeding!" Yoh put his hand on Faust's arm. He paused and looked up at Faust. He leaned up to him, getting closer and closer to his face. Faust put both hands on Yoh's shoulders.

"Not here." He whispered.

Faust turned to look at the rest of them. Horohoro looked confused, Ren looked bored, and Anna (who had been watching the whole time) looked at them with wide eyes.

_Oh, hell. They've found us out and I'm going to jail._

"So anyway..." Horohoro turned back to Ren, "That's MIIIIIINE!" Ren started to run around the house, Horohoro chasing him.

"Hey guys!"

Anna, Yoh, and Faust looked out the door. Ryu, Tamao, Chocolove, and Manta came running through the door. None of them stopped, they just ran to the kitchen and started raiding the cabinets for food.

"I'm so HUNGRY!" Ryu yelled at the cabinets.

"MY KITCHEN! IF YOU MESS UP ANYTHING!" Anna stood up, yelling at all of them as they were pouring food across the floor.

Faust's nose was still bleeding. He looked down, there was blood all over his jacket. He sighed.

_I wonder if my nose is broken..._

Faust walked, holding his nose, to his room, Yoh following closely behind. Faust stopped and Yoh ran into him. Faust turned, looked at him, and smiled.

"Hello, Yoh," Faust opened his door, "Were you coming in or staying out?"

"Oh, can I come in?" Yoh asked, pleading.

"Of course." Faust walked in, Yoh following.

Faust walked over to his cabinets and opened them. He shuffled through them, absently, not really conscious of what he was doing. Yoh sat in a chair by Faust's operating table. Faust took a box of tissues out of the cabinet and wiped his nose. He put it away and sat opposite Yoh, not even bothering to take off his hat, scarf, and coat.

"Don't you have to use a bandage or something?" Yoh asked, bewildered.

"No, it will go away," He put his hand to his nose, "See? It's stopped already."

"Faust." Yoh said, looking down at the floor.

"Yes?"

"There's something I've been wanting to tell you. I think I... no, I really..." Yoh stuttered

"Yes? What would that be?" Faust asked, though inwardly, he knew what it was.

"I...love you." Yoh's face turned red.

"You...love me?" Faust asked, more surprised than he thought he would be.

_Oh man! This was the wrong moment! I shouldn't have told him! I must be insane..._

"I mean...I love you too, Yoh." Faust said, smiling at Yoh.

Yoh got a look of excitement on his face, like a child going to a carnival for the first time. He jumped out of his chair and hugged Faust. He felt like crying. Faust hugged him back, happy that this worked out the way it did.

_He loves me! He loves me! _

Faust put Yoh up onto his operating table. Yoh looked confused.

"What are you-?" Yoh was cut off immediately. Faust kissed Yoh gently. Yoh melted as a red hot blush appeared on his face. Faust pulled away and looked at Yoh.

"Why'd you stop?" Yoh asked, pulling Faust as close to him as he could. Yoh kissed Faust as passionately as he could without fainting. It was if they're first kiss hadn't happened and they were trying again. Only this time, they had the conformation of love. Faust was the first to pull away.

"Yoh, we'd better go back out there or Anna will slap me again." Faust said, hating to end the moment.

Yoh hugged him.

"I do...I do love you! So much!" Yoh said into Faust's chest.

"I love you too, Yoh and I'll never stop."

VFVFVFVFVFVFVF

_If you wondered, the reason it's so dramatic is because I am a purebred DRAMA QUEEN! So anyway, Please comment kay? Thanks!_

_Love,_

_Victoria Faust_


	6. Take Me Away

_Hehe...this, my friends, is the end, but please don't cry! (Not that you would...) THERE IS A SEQUEL! YAAAAAAY! Anyway, please comment and the sequel will be out VERY soon (like right now)..._

_Love,_

_Victoria Faust_

VFVFVFVFVF

"What the hell are we going to do about Anna?" Faust asked himself.

Yoh looked up at him. He was laying on Faust's operating table with Faust sitting on a chair next to it.

"Well, she hasn't really caught onto us yet, so I suppose we could- WILL YOU KNOCK THAT OFF!" Faust yelled, turning to Yoh.

Yoh had been playing with a piece of Faust's hair, not really listening. He smiled warmly at the German doctor.

"I don't care. Let her find out, whatever." Yoh said, calmly.

"No, Yoh, you really don't understand! If Anna DID find out...she would have me arrested and she'd send you off to America to go to Military Camp." Faust stated, trying deperately to get his point across.

Yoh nodded. He turned on his side and propped himself up with his arm.

"Faust? Why do we have to hide this? I don't understand." Yoh said.

Faust breathed in deeply. God, he of all people had to tell Yoh. He had to explain the right and wrong to him. Faust sighed. It was like he was the mean old man who had to tell the kids that there's no Santa Claus. He wasn't sure if he liked that part very much. Yoh stared at Faust, intently.

"Well..." Faust began.

"We'll run away!" Yoh blurted, sitting up.

"WHAT?" Faust exclaimed.

Yoh looked at him with wide eyes.

"That's it! We'll run away and Anna can't do anything about it!" Yoh seemed overly excited about his new idea.

Faust shook his head. He looked at Yoh sadly.

"We can't do that Yoh. Do you not understand?" Faust asked.

Yoh shook his head and opened his mouth to say something.

"Let me finish. I...love you Yoh. Nothing can change that, not even Anna. But...we aren't allowed to love each other." Faust hung his head and let out his breath.

Yoh looked taken aback.

"But...You do love me...right?" Yoh asked, looking for reassurance.

"Of course! I love you with everything I am! But...that still doesn't make it right." Faust said, trying to sound as adult as he could.

One of them had to. If someone was going to cry, Faust swore that it wouldn't be him.

"I still don't understand." Yoh said, looking at Faust, confused.

"How old are you? Twelve?" Faust asked.

Yoh looked at Faust, absolutely horrified.

"NOOOO! For your information, I'm-..." Yoh began.

"Aww, forget it. My point is...I'm too old for you." Faust said, sadly.

_Damnit! So many things get in our way! But...this is just another problem he will try to overcome..._

"No, you're not too old! I've got an idea!" Yoh presented, proudly.

_Yup, there it is. He will do anything to keep us together, no matter how many laws we have to bend._

"Just act like normal! You hang out with Eliza and..." Yoh suddenly realized something, "Oh my GOD, where's Eliza!"

Faust laughed at Yoh.

"Yoh...she left me." He said, smiling faintly.

Yoh instantly began to tear up. He hugged Faust and cried into his chest. Faust looked somewhat surprised.

"Yoh, It's okay!" Faust said, "I have you! She was the first one to find out that I liked you, and she was shocked. She promised that she would still be my guardian ghost, but it shocked her so much that she's not my..." Faust couldn't push out the words, it hurt too much.

Yoh looked up at Faust.

"I'm going to keep us together! I won't leave you, I promise! I...love you!" Yoh said, hugging Faust even harder.

_I know you will, Yoh, you always do._

"I'll do whatever you want me to do...love." Faust said in Yoh's ear.

VFVFVFVFVF

_Yea...Short sweet, and to the point. When you read the sequel, you'll understand why I ended it here. So please comment and I hope you read the sequel!_

_Your obedient servant (hehe lol j/k),_

_Victoria Faust_


End file.
